tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Suitman's Survivor 16: Tocantins
Survivor: Tocantins is the sixteenth season of the Suitman's Survivor franchise. The season will feature two past players and fourteen new players. It will be a no twists season. Winner: '''Gaiaphage (7-0 Jury Vote) '''Tribes: Jalapao Timbira Forza Castaways: '''16 '''Days: '''14 '''Episodes: '''13 '''Location: '''Jalapão, Tocantins, Brazil '''Original run: '''May 6th 2012 - May 19th 2012 '''Preceded by: Survivor: Heroes vs Villains Followed by: Survivor: Africa Season Summary Suitman's 16th Survivor season began with fourteen new castaways being dropped of in one of the roughest parts of Brazil - Tocantins. They were joined by Carraid on the Jalapao tribe, and Gaiaphage on the Timbira tribe. Both of who were former 4-time players, returning for their 5th and final time. They picked their tribes, and they were off. At the beginning, Timbira seemed to be the dominant tribe, winning the first TWO Immunity Challenges. Gaiaphage thought he was in control of the entire game. Carraid was disappointed with his tribe, so he put together a majority alliance consisting of MorganX, justdontevictme and DylanBT to get rid of the loose weight pulling the tribe down. But justdontevictme did not want to be controlled by a returning player, and attempted to rebel against Carraid at both votes, by making a secret alliance with Zbase. Both times it failed, and when Brainsuper and Irberger went home, Admir and Zbase were at the bottom of the failing Jalapao tribe, with justdontevictme manging to cover up his foul play. Everyone thought Timbira would take the game by storm, and pretty much 'Ulong' Jalapao. But Jalapao then initiated one of the biggest tribal comebacks ever by doing something people never though possible - Decimating Timbira. Jalapao bonded together, and through the sting physical force of MorganX, they won ALL the remaining FOUR Tribal Immunities. Gaiaphage was shocked at the sudden fall of his tribe, while enemy Carraid was obviously delighted. Now he thought he was going to win the game. Gaia got together his tribe and voted Skillz, Snels, Tengaged_Returns and Wrightnacho out of the game. The merge then hit. Jalapao were 6-4 up on Timbira. While the Timbira 4 were aligned, the Jalapao six were divided into two groups: Justdont, Zbase and Admir one one side, and Morgan, Carraid and Dylan on the other side. It looked set for Timbira. At at the start, it was. Prior to the merge into the Forza tribe, MorganX had found the Jalapao idol, while Econ21 had the Timbira idol. A new merge idol was then revealed, which was later found by Zbase. At the first Immunity Challenge, MorganX won, leaving the entire Timbira tribe valnerable. Dylan and Zbase were initially afraid of the Timbira idol, so they targeted Econ, not thinking anyone would play the idol on him. They did not think that he himself actually had the Timbira idol. At tribal, Gaia tried to get some of the Jalapao 6 to flip, but was met by some resistance from Dylan, who urged the 6 to stay loyal.Gaia and the Timbiras rallied to get rid of Carraid, but to no avail. Econ was blindsided 6-4 with the idol in his pocket, leaving Timbira down another person and Gaia upset about the loss of the idol. The pagonging had begun- but it halted momentarily at the next shocking Tribal. Gaiaphage won the next challenge, forcing Carraid to get Jalapao to vote Josh. However, Gaia knew that he needed only two Jalapaos to flip, and he found them in Zbase and Justdont. Justdont and Zbase knew that they were 6th and 5th in the Jalapao alliance and thought it would further them in the game if they were to flip. They jumped ship and voted for biggest Jalapao threat, Morgan, who conviniently had the Jalapao idol. She was blindsided into the Jury as the first member. The Jalapao idol was now gone, leaving only the Forza idol, which would soon be in the hands of Zbase. Admir was upset that his two friends had not told him of their plan to switch sides, and was instantly onthe bottom of the Jalapao 5. Knowing he was in trouble, Carraid sought to win Immunity, but was cut short by Gaia who won his second challenge in a row. Carraid didn't know who the flippers were and so he tried one last time to push for Josh, but the plan failed as Zbase and Justdont sided with Timbira once again and Carraid became Jury member two. Dylan knew he was now on the outs, with all his original allies voted out. Dylan knew who the flippers were, annd he noticed Admir was left out - and so the two of them made a new alliance together. Gaia won his THIRD Immunity alongside Josh, and was now confident he had control again, and was seriously considering taking the flippers to the F3. But after Zbase and Justdont looked at the stats, they realised that they could possibly be taken out by the three remaining Timbiras when it got down to it. They jumped back to the last two loyal Jalapaos, Admir and Dylan, and the pagonging started again with the only valnerable Timbira PeaceOut given the boot. Gaia was shocked, furious, and ready to continue his Immunity streak - and he did. He won his FOURTH Immunity, leaving Josh very valnerable. Gaia tried to get people to flip back and take out the person he thought whom was most disliked on Jalapao, Admir. It didn't work, as the Jalapao Four stayed strong and made Josh the fourth member of the Jury. Gaia was the last Timbira standing. If he didn't win Immunity, he was gone. But luckily for him, he flew away with it in a not-so-close challenge. The Jalapaos were now forced to turn on each other, and Admir was the main target. After mixed voting, including Zbase playing the last idol on himself, negating one vote, Admir became the fifth member of the Jury. Upon being voted off, Admir was furious and openly admitted he'd vote for Dylan, as he was the only person who had been loyal the whole game. At the Final Four Immunity, Dylan knew he'd get voted off if he'd lose, and of course, Gaia knew he'd be voted off he'd lose. However, Gaiaphage once again won Immunity, smashing the record for most Immunities won in a season. Gaia, Justdont and Zbase knew Dylan was going to get Jury votes for befriending majority of the merged tribe, not pissing anyone off, and staying true to Jalapao the whole game, and so he was voted out next and onto the Jury. Gaiaphage went on and, in a tense battle, won the Final Immunity Challenge, totaling SEVEN Immunity wins. Gaiaphage then chose to vote out Zbase with his sole vote, as Zbase had the ability to write good speeches, giving him a greater chance at winning. Zbase then became the seventh and final member of the Jury. At Final Tribal Council, the Jury thought Gaiaphage's Immunity wins was a great reason for him to win, but quized him about his social and strategic games. Justdont was hammered down on hard by the Jury for lying and backstabbing pretty much everyone who made it there. In the end, Gaiaphage convinced he Jury that he did indeed have a social and strategic game, and he was voted the Sole Survivor on his 5th time playing in a unanimous 7-0 vote. Contestants * As Zbase4 played an idol on himself, 1 vote cast against Zbase4 did not count. The Game Voting Table S-V = This indicates someone has recieved a self-vote for not sending me their vote in the given time limit. Twists There were no twists this season, as it is a twistless season. Returning Castaways SkillzDatKillz returned for Suitman's Survivor 18: China- Second Chances II placing as the runner-up. Zbase4 was one of four returnees for Suitman's Survivor 19: South Pacific where he placed 3rd once again. DylanBT returned for Suitman's Survivor 20: Gabon- Brains vs Brawn where he placed 12th. Snels66 and Econ21 returned for Suitman's Survivor 22: One World where they placed 15th and 13th respectively. PeaceOut14 returned to represent this season in Suitman's Survivor 23: Thailand- Past vs Present, where he placed 4th out of 22. Key Intros Original Intro Merge Intro Final Two Intro Category:Suitman's Survivor